


B&R65: Amore

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The boys make up properly.





	B&R65: Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R65: Amore

## B&R65: Amore

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only.

* * *

Benny & Ray 65 Amore Dee Gilles Rated R  
  
Ben stared into his lover's eyes as he gently thrust into him. Ray held his gaze steadfastly, clutching his shoulders.  
  
It was a rare occasion of Benny-on-top. Ben had filled their bedroom with dozens of candles, whose light flickered and shuttered. The pair made love to Italian opera; Luciano Pavarotti sang `Nessun Dorma' in the most exquisite tenor.  
  
Ben leaned down and kissed his lover's mouth before getting the overwhelming urge to move. He resumed thrusting, a few more deep strokes, and soon felt everything in his body tighten, and a tsunami of sensation swept over him. It took his breath away, and he tumbled helplessly toward the other side. His eyes squeezed shut. He hung suspended in time, in space, for an eternity of seconds.  
  
He abruptly dropped onto Ray's chest, panting, in an exhausted sweaty heap. Ray was the first to speak. "Oh my God. My God. That was number four!" He said in amazement. "That's a new 1-day record for you!"  
  
"Told you I could do it, Ray," Benny said triumphantly.  
  
"Move your knee! Ow! Ow! Benny, get off me!" Ray whined.  
  
"Sorry," Ben said, and shifted.   
  
After leaving Francesca's this morning, they had both called out at their respective jobs, and had spent entire day cat-napping and making love.  
  
Ben gently pulled out of Ray, and sat back on his haunches. He took in Ray's semi-flaccid state. "But Ray, you didn't come," he said.  
  
"I got nothing left, Benny." Ray said tiredly. He began to sit up.  
  
Ben reached for Ray's organ. "Do you want me to--  
  
Ray placed his hands over his genitals. "No! Don't touch it. I think it's raw. I need some salve!"   
  
"Here, let me kiss it and make it better, Ray." Ben gently removed Ray's hands, and kissed the organ. He kissed it again, and once more. He took it into his mouth, swirling, licking, and sucking until it became fully hard once more.  
  
"Oh, Benny...Oh...oh," Ray moaned.  
  
Ben shifted on the bed so he could lie flat comfortably. He grasped Ray's penis by the base, and lowered his head up and down.  
  
It was several minutes before Ray was ready to peak. Ray undulated while Ben bobbed his head.  
  
Ray moaned, sighed, rolled his head from side to side.   
  
At last, the piece de resistance as Benny slipped a single wet finger inside of Ray.  
  
"Oh!" Ray tapped Ben's head, and Ben pulled off of Ray cock, and let him come on his stomach. The chemo drugs had made Ray taste bitter, and neither felt it was safe for Ben to swallow Ray's emission. Ray came in ropes on stomach and chest, body then quickly relaxing in satisfaction. Ray stared at the ceiling as Ben reached for a towel and wiped him clean.  
  
Ray abruptly grabbed his right thigh.  
  
"Cramp?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ben massaged Ray's thin limb, and Ray relaxed again.   
  
"Mmmm...That feels great. Thank you."   
  
Ben continued to massage Ray's thigh, kneeling at Ray's side, then continued on to the calf, and the other leg. "Would you like a total body massage, Ray?"  
  
"Oh, I would love one, Benny."  
  
"I'll draw you bath first," he whispered lovingly.   
  
"Add a little eucalyptus oil for me?"  
  
"Yes, my love," Ben replied. "I'll take care of you." Ben leaned forward, and kissed Ray's mouth.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
They lazed in the bathtub together. Ben had placed another dozen lit candles throughout the darkened bathroom. The warm glow was soothing.   
  
Ray sat between Ben's legs, his back to Ben's chest. Ben had both arms wrapped around Ray, and he held him protectively. They were chest deep in hot, fragrant suds.   
  
"You sure you don't want to go out?" Ben asked, although his eyelids drooped from exhaustion.  
  
"Benny," Ray replied sleepily, eyes closed and head on Ben's right shoulder, "I'm right where I want to be."  
  
"You feel like some Chinese takeout?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day. Thank you for my beautiful red roses. And my white roses. And the pink. And the yellow."  
  
"Wish it could have been more," Ray said.  
  
"One hundred roses are more than I deserve."  
  
"Benny? You deserve a thousand times that."   
  
Ben kissed the side of Ray's neck, then his stubbled cheek. Then he moved to the other side and kissed the other raspy cheek. He caressed Ray's arms and gently nipped his shoulder. He ran his fingertips over the thin chest and pinched the nipples.  
  
"Benny...." Ray said warningly. "You wouldn't be trying to start something again, would you?"  
  
"Who?" Ben asked, as he slipped his hand from Ray's nipples, down his stomach and into the water to cup Ray's genitals.  
  
"Who? You?!" His voice squeaked as Ben made contact. "Oh, Benny!"  
  
"Oh Ray," Ben growled, sucking on Ray's ear.  
  
The phone rang.   
  
"Thank God!" Ray said. "You gonna get that? Could be important." Ray was already crawling out of Ben's way so he could rise.  
  
Ben stood, grabbed a towel for his waist and quickly exited.  
  
Ray toweled himself and eavesdropped on Ben's part of the conversation. "Good evening, Fraser-Vecchio residence. Ah! Hello, Charles."  
  
There was a long pause while Ben listened. "I see. Uh huh. I see. Wow. Surprising news! Alright, I'll be in tomorrow, bright and early and we can discuss it. Please don't share that with anyone Charles. I'd rather deliver that news. Uh huh. Yes. So am I. You have a good evening, and don't stay long. Good night."  
  
Ray had put on a robe, and had joined Ben in the living room.   
  
Ben looked perturbed, confused.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" Ray asked, sitting on the couch next to him.  
  
Ben blew out a gusty breath, looking at Ray with dread. "Chick opened a communiqu I was sent from Ottawa this morning. They've found my replacement, and I am being released from RCMP service two months early, due to my accrued sick time. My last day is March 22."  
  
Ray grinned excitedly. "Benny, that's great!"  
  
"Is it?" Ben looked at Ray face a mask of anguish. "Ray, I think I've made a terrible mistake."   
  
Ray reached out for Ben's damp hand. It was trembling.  
  
FINIS  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R65: Amore by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
